1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a distributing device to assist in unloading by aeration finely divided bulk material such as cement from a container such as a hopper, a tank truck, a rail car or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known to be used for the purpose indicated as is disclosed in the patent reference material provided in connection herewith.
It has been found that the prior art devices do not appear to have a sufficiently wide distribution of pressurized air to effectively move the material in the container outwardly through a discharge outlet. It is important to have a sufficient pressurized movement of air to aerate the material to prevent bridging and to keep it under constant movement until discharged. Further it is necessary to have an equalized pressurized air stream bearing against the body of material to be discharged.